So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance
This segment is a crossover of So You Think You Can Dance and How to Train Your Dragon. This segment is from the episode''' [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'''So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!]] Plot Hiccup and Toothless compete with other dragon dancers and trainers in So You Think You Can Dance. References *Cat Deeley *Avatar *Shrek *Hagar the Horrible *Mary Ann Murphy *Justin Timberlake *Thor *Michael Jackson's Thriller Characters *Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *Toothless *Stoick the Vast *Cat Deeley *Jake Smelly *Barry-Banshee *Donkey *Dragon *Hägar the Horrible *Mary Ann Murphy *Justin Timberlake *Thor *Red Death Transcript Stoick the Vast: Today, my boy becomes a viking by killing a dragon. chanting kill, growls Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: No, wait. We don't have to kill them. gasp Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: I know because I- I actually trained one to dance. [hip hop music plays, the title card appers, So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon to Dance] Cat Deeley: Welcome to "So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance" with this week, new contestant, Hiccup Haddock and Toothless. Let's see how they're settling in. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: It was a little daunting at first. Cat Deeley: Because he's a dragon? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Because he has no rhythm. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: No, no, no. You put your left foot in. You put your left foot out. It says nothing about a tail. grunts Plus the competition is fierce this year. You got Jake Smelly and his breakdancing Banshee from Avatar. Jake Smelly: It's all about being connected to your partner. Jake Smelly: Oww, I don't feel so-- vomits Barry-Banshee: Oh no, I can't watch people vomit. screams Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: And of course there's Donkey and Dragon who has the most flair. Dragon: I'm a fine looking dragon. Donkey: You better be "dragon" (dragging) your butt to the gym. I don't think I can hold you much longer. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: But I think we got a good chance. Well, we got a chance. coughs Cat Deeley: All right, before we begin, let's meet tonight celebrity judges. Cat Deeley: Hagar the Horrible Hagar the Horrible: Look me up. I'm an old reference, but I'm there. Cat Deeley: Mary Ann Murphy Mary Ann Murphy: Let's see some hot tamales. Cat Deeley: Justin Timberlake Justin Timberlake: Hey! Cat Deeley: And Thor. Thor: Uh, can I have an autograph for my sister. Justin Timberlake: Sure, what's her name? Thor: Uhh, Thor. Cat Deeley: Now let's bring out our first contestant. Viking 1: Ooh, ooh, ooh. Sound the alarm! Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! Justin Timberlake: Uh, I don't like your dance moves. Viking 2: He's not a contestant, he's a neighbor. What's wrong? Viking 1: There is a giant monster dragon. He's headed this way, but luckily I heard you guys trained your dragons. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Yeah, but we trained them how to dance. noise Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Yeah, it went over better the first time. roars Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! screams Mary Ann Murphy: No mine was a good scream. I was trying to be supportive. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: Maybe we can defeat them if we join forces. Jake Smelly: Let's do it. Jackson Thriller plays, Red Death breaths fire on the dragons and others and they soon disintigrate Red Death: Why am I so angry. Well, if you must know. I was a contestant last year and only came in third. screams bites Red Death: I mean really, clearly there was a problem with my 800 number, Thor: Uhh, excuse me Mr. Dragon. Can I get your autograph for my niece? Red Death: Of course. Thor: Her name's Thor. swallows, splash Mary Ann Murphy: Wahoo! Trivia *Alfred E. Neuman was inside Red Death's body. *2nd time Jake Smelly appeared *This is the first time Thor appeared. *Antagonist: Red Death *In the film, the Red Death has six eyes; in this segment, it only has two, it kind look like Carol from Where the Wild Things Are. *Jason Marsden also played Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III in [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale']]. Category:Transcripts Category:TV parodies Category:Movie Parodies Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments